


Wedding Details

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-06
Updated: 2009-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Sirius and Hermione have to go through the pains of planning their wedding.





	Wedding Details

"No, Sirius." Hermione batted his hands away in irritation.

"Love, be a little bit more civil, won't you?" He said sarcastically.

"I can't dance."

"Really?" Sirius raised his eyebrow as he leaned against the wall. "I heard from Harry and Ron that you're a marvelous dancer."

She threw her hands up in the air. "At ballroom dancing, not the tango!" 

"Well, you did say I could choose any style of dance I wanted if I let you pick all the food."

"Well," Hermione bit her lip, trying to grasp at a straw. "You said I could work on the invitations, but you did them all yourself. So the dance agreement gets cancelled out."

"Uh, Hermione?" He crossed the room to his fiancée, circling her in integration. "You do remember that I only did the invitations because you asked me to. And I quote," he raised his voice a few octaves, "I'm too exhausted to do it, Sirius. I'm going to die from all of this work! Could you please do this for me?"

She cursed under her breath, knowing there was no way out.

"Oh my, did I just hear a curse word, Miss Granger?" He found an antique teapot and waved it in front of her face. "I believe that's a galleon toward our honeymoon!"

"Why do I love you?"

"I could not die with you, / For one must wait / To shut the other's gaze down, -- / You could not. / And I, could I stand by / And see you freeze, / Without my right of frost, / Death's privilege?." He smiled at her. "Every man can't quote from Emily Dickinson at the top of his head."

She groaned, covering her face with her hands.

"Chop chop!" Sirius clapped. "Only three weeks until the wedding and you must learn to tango!" He seized her hands and began to instruct her.


End file.
